Enter Labyrinth
by Librakitty675
Summary: Two collage students are wished in to the labyrinth to prove that it dosn't exist. One of them has no intention of letting the wisher solve the labyrinth. They will leave the undergournd on their own or will they?
1. Should of known it was comming

Disclaimer, I do not own the labyrinth or any of its characters. The other characters in the story are my own. This is just a story I'm writing for fun so please let me know what you think.

"So, in the end, it was the magic dragon slippers that were the key to saving, or destroying, the kingdom and our hero was a young girl with the friendship of the dragons." I stated, as I lowered the report that was in my hands and looked up toward the rest of the Literature class. Most I noticed were looking board, drained and dead to the world. Personally I was reminded of the goblins that would be plastered around the throne room in Jareth's castle. Shooting spit balls at chickens or picking green and brown buggers from their noses.

Smiling to myself with this thought now creating a story all its own in my head, I left the podium and returned to my seat in the back of the second story classroom and looked out the nearest window at the ground still dusted with a slight layer of snow. Since it was early January the small amount of snow meant that there was going to be a few more storms to come before the end of the year.

While I had walked back to my seat, Erik sat in his chair and just scoffed. He had been in a class with her since middle school. In his mind "Back then it was ok that she still lived in her world of fantasy and make-believe it was actually one of the quality's that made her attractive and cute. Yet she never gave him the time of day." The teacher dismissed the class and Erik got up and walked over me. "So", he said "Care to walk with me to the bookstore?"

"Sure" I Said, "Whatever" Thinking to myself, "what does he want to talk about I wonder? He normally only talks to me when the tries to talk down on me about magic." But I put that thought at the back of my mind.

While the two of us were walking through the sky walk, Erik stated out of the blue, "You just had to put magic in there didn't you? Your never just let it go do you?"

I answered "Yea, what's your point?"

"Well, It was ok when we were younger but."

I stopped and pivoted to stand right in front of Erik. "But what Erik?"

"Well, were adults now Annie." He said "Magic and fantasy is for little kids, it's time to be an adult."

"So what? Were just supposed to lock all old interests away and draw new ones from a hat or something?" I just looked at Erik, with anger starting to flicker in the back of my eyes,

Erik put his hands up in front of his face and said "No, no, it's just that if you would let off the magic stuff then maybe you would be able to get more friends and maybe then we could."

Raising my voice I retorted, "We could what Erik? Go out, Become more than friends? I told you that we will never be more than friends. And right now even that's shaky. I got to get to class," I turned and walked away back toward the lecture halls and classrooms away from Erik

I was talking to myself on the way to my next class, still stewing about Erik when I noticed that class was canceled and decided to go to lunch for once on a Friday. While sitting in the café, I started thinking about what magic meant to me.

"I have always had an affinity with fantasy because I know that it's more than what people think." While I was thinking, an interesting story started coming to my mind and so I decided to write it down to see where it would go. I began to write, simply because I had nothing better to do and writing helped me to cool my head and vent about Erik.

"He has always been trying to make me feel bad for my love of anything fantasy and today he hit a new low. I wish people would just let me myself, instead of imposing their views. I know that there is magic and I don't care what anyone says otherwise."

After about an hour writing in the cafeteria I decided to return to the dorm building to work on homework and hang out with one of my dorm friends named Ronny. I had just reached the front steps of the building when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Erik running toward me. "I could just ignore him and enter the building" I thought. "But I'm not that mean. Sadly" I sighed and turned toward the courtyard and placed my arms across my chest and began waiting for Erik. When he got to where I was, he stopped in front of me, and caught his breath before speaking.

"Annie, please listen to me," He stated, in a manner that clearly showed his annoyance. "You need to stop thinking in fantasy! People are going to start thinking you're a freak, if you keep living in your make-believe." While he was ranting Erik walked around me and stopped to stand between me and the entrance to my dormitory building.

He was shouting, at me still blocking the way into the building. I just stood there arms crossed, and eyes full of contempt set on him, and not really even hearing what he was saying. Not that I really cared to.

"He is good looking," I once thought, "his short cropped sandstone hair, and lean muscle build that is easily seen through his dark polyester muscle shirt and baggy biker pants. His personality however is definitely less then desirable." I was looking around before I heard him shouting.

"I?" Erik shouted, "Annie, are you even listening to me? Don't you care how people view you, are you really that naive?"

I put more strength behind my voice. "No, I don't see the harm in letting people think what they want to think Erik." (His name said as though it left a bad taste) I walked right up to be square with him and said "As I have proven on numerous occasions I really don't care, if people want to judge me before they get to know me than it's their loss not mine. Not to mention I have plenty of friends, now if you would excuse me," I shoved past Erik toward the door, extremely happy that his room was in a different building and he couldn't get in this one. While sliding my card in the reader to unlock the door, I said aloud "I would like to go and watch the Labyrinth with Ronny."

"Oh good grief she likes that stupid movie/story too?" Erik shouted. "The two of you have to be some sort of weird. What is so appealing about the story of a selfish brat that wishes away her own brother only to fall in love with the very person who took him away, and then get back her brother and never see lover boy again?"

I turned to face him and shook my head sadly and said "You know Erik, for someone who supposedly hates the story you seem to know an awful lot about it." I stood there and crossed my arms again with my foot keeping the door from fully closing, then my mood changed a little, I wasn't going to continue this argument with him, it wasn't worth continuing the argument with him. So I asked him, "What happened to you Erik why did you became a jerk?"

"It's called I grew up Annie; maybe you should do the same." He said. "Then maybe we could happen."

"Again with that?" I shouted. "Seriously, don't make me ill, we would never happen and besides I have a boyfriend. Also for the record, for a human growing old is mandatory but growing up is optional." I again turned to enter my dorm.

"Then why don't you say the incantation for the goblin king to come and get you? Tell me that?" Shouted Erik

While holding onto the now semi open door, I looked back and said "Because Erik, I'm not that stupid. There are many families whose lives were likely altered to them saying the words and not knowing what they were getting into. I wouldn't wish that on even my greatest enemy's even though now you are included on that list. Don't get me wrong I think that going there would be interesting but I would prefer to enter the world of the labyrinth on my own terms and no one else's."

With that I walked away again this time not listening if Erik had anything else to say. I walked up stairs to my room, unlocked the door and placed my bag on the white tiger blanket that was placed on my partially made bed and walked down the hall to Ronny's room. Knocking on the door I asked "Ronny, are you here?"

There was a slight pause before an answer came from the other side of the door. "Annie is that you?

I answered "Yea Ronny, it's me, are you ready to watch the movie?"

Ronny opened the door and motioned for me to go into her room.

Again I asked, "Are you ready to watch the movie?"

Ronny while is still looking for something on her desk said, "Yep be there just a second babe, let me go smoke a cigarette and I'll be there." She said while exiting her dorm room and heading down stairs to smoke outside. Her room is set up similar to a dance club with the décor anyway, lava lamps, florescent lights various chairs and stools to sit on and what not. Halfway down the stairs Ronny turned, walked back up to Me and said, "By the way Annie, thank you for coloring my hair, I love it."

She hugged me and went back down to smoke her cigarette. I stood in the upstairs hall for a moment before shaking my head smiling and returning to my room. While Ronny was down having her cig I worked on some homework at the laptop since I couldn't do it during the movie because the laptop is also the video player. A loud Raaawwwr was herd from down the hall and I smiled and said, "Well, Ronny is done with her cigarette"

"Hello Ronny" I said before turning to face the doorway, and there Ronny was wearing her skinny jeans, black spaghetti strap tank top, and burgundy hair.

"Come on in, I just put in the movie." I said. Ronny came in and sat down in my roommate's chair. While I set up the sound on my laptop.

Ronny sat in the chair patiently waiting for me to finish messing with the laptop and observed that I was semi annoyed about something because of the way that I was slightly punching the keys. Ronny then asked "Ok what's going on Annie?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I stopped the pressing of the computer keys and gave a sideways glance at Ronny.

Not liking how I was trying to fain ignorance she answered, "I mean what is on your mind; you usually have a more perky personality now you're distant. Is it Martika?

Sighing I said, "No it's not Tika, it's an old friend well not friend anymore but it has to do with him."

"Who's Him?" Ronny inquired with a small glare.

"Erik" was all's I said.

"Did he put the moves on you Annie?" Ronny inquired almost angrily.

"What!?" I stated almost shocked that Ronny would even picture that idea. "No, he was trying to make me forget about anything fantasy and yes he wants me to be with him but I have a boyfriend. He also thinks that both you and I are stupid because we like the story of the Labyrinth."

"What! Show me to him I'll beat his ass, the labyrinth is fucking awesome and the goblin king is really hot." She shouted which caused more than a few people to stop and stare in at the doorway.

"I know, Erik is just a, few choice words that I won't say. But he is." I stated while remaining semi calm. This caused Ronny to turn a 180 from angry shouting to smiling back at me.

"What?" I asked while looking at Ronny who swooped down and gave me a hug and kissed my cheek, she then said "Annie you're so cute,"

While I was sitting there waiting for Ronny to get go of the hug thought "Ok time for a quick change of subject." Before she said "Ok let's watch the movie."

All the while there was an owl sitting on a branch. Jareth knew that someone was going to be wished away, the tug of the upcoming wish had been growing stronger as the day had progressed. He had flown to the aboveground to find the one who would be making the wish. The flight led him to a collage campus in South Dakota, while flying above the campus the tug grew stronger and stronger. He then happened upon an argument pertaining to the existence of the Labyrinth between a male and female student. When he landed on the small apple tree he heard that the two student's names were Erik and Annie.

"So, Erik is the name of the one going to make the wish." Thought Jareth.

Jareth glanced toward Annie who was showing fire in her dark hazel brown eyes, and smirked; "It is rare to find a human who still believes in magic at their age." (Sarah start's talking to Jareth through their soul bond)

"What are you talking about Jareth? I still believed, when you came back into my life. I was twenty as well was I not?" Asked Sarah the Goblin Queen

"Of course Sarah," Answered Jareth "but the difference was that you first entered the Labyrinth at the age of 14. This girl is defending its existence though she has never set foot there. She is a true believer of magic."

"Is she the one who is going to be wished away do you think?" Asked Sarah

"I don't know Sarah, his mind is full of malice and cumbersome thoughts, while hers," Jareth said while looking at the young girl. "Hers at this point is full of sorrow and pity for him, but she will not recant the truths that she knows, she is refusing to relinquish her convictions. I can say this for sure; He is the one who is going to make the wish."

Jareth looked again and saw that the girl had gone into her dormitory building while Erik was just standing there getting angrier.

"Erik just stood there for a moment," The anger and frustration churning under his skin and not letting go of it, he continued with his class routine till the end of the day. He didn't even seem to notice that a white owl had been following him since the argument. When he returned to his second floor dorm room the temper ensued. He opened the door, threw his backpack against the wall and started pacing on the stealers area rug between his desk and bed.

"What is with her? She is such a… it doesn't matter what I do; Annie is always a step ahead." Shouted Erik. Erik had lost all composure, and was running his fingers through his hair while his face was turning red with anger. "How can it be that she isn't bothered by what people think of her? I don't even know what to think of this Ronny person." He stopped his pacing and through his hands on the top of his desk, one would think that he had thrown a piece of furniture against the wall from the sound of hands meeting wood. He then started smiling like someone about to go insane. "I'll make them both feel this humiliation; I'll prove that magic and fantasy aren't real."

"I'll force all of them to see reality by throwing it right into their face. Now what would be the best way to do this?" Erik then looked at his reflection in the window, and Annie's words came back around in Erik's head. (Because Erik, I'm not that stupid) (Erik starts to laugh) Of course, the labyrinth, what better way to make her face reality then by proving that there is no Goblin King? I wish that the goblin king would come and take her and her friend away, right now."

After Erik had said this nothing happened, everything was still.

"Ha, I'm waiting mighty Goblin king. I made my wish, aren't you going to show yourself?"

There was no answer.

"Then I just proved it," Erik stated triumphantly. "You and your Kingdome don't exist. I'll call Annie and prove it, ha, this will be good." (Ring, hi this is Annie, I can't get to the phone right now because I'm ether in class, at work, or I'm otherwise busy. I'll call you back when I get the message, thanks bye. At the tone please leave a message.)" "Figures you won't answer you phone Annie, I just proved that magic doesn't exist. See you in class." Erik snapped the phone shut and tossed it on the dark blue and black comforter covering his bed.

"Let's see, now that I'm in a good mood, what should I do?" He looked to his night stand where a single picture was. He picked up the photo of him and Annie back in the seventh grade. She had told him then that they would only ever be friends but that was then. (Smile) "I haven't given up yet Annie." He had been looking at the photo for some time when Erik glanced over to his alarm clock; "whoa it's already midnight ahh well."

Meanwhile the goblin king has been in the shadow listening and waiting for the opportune moment. (Thinking to himself, as the clock read midnight, "time to let myself be known.")

"Erik isn't it?" (Jareth says while walking out of the shadows.)

Erik turned and saw a man wearing a poet's shirt, and tight fitting pants. He had long blond seemingly unkempt hair. "Who the hell are you, and what's with your ridicules getup? How did you get into my room?" Erik angrily said.

"You wished me to be here, to take away a couple of people this evening did you not?" Answered Jareth calmly while walking around the small dorm room. He stopped at a photo on the desk, and then turned to face Erik. "To prove I didn't exist? Well now that I'm here what are you going to do. My very presence proves that she was right the entire time now doesn't it?"

"What do you mean, who is she? What are you talking about, leave!" Shouted Erik

"Now you see I can't, because you called me here since you wanted your friends taken away. Now then, since the pleasantries are over, we can get down to business." Explained Jareth.

"Pleasantries, what pleasantries and what business for that matter? You mean to tell me that you are the Goblin King? That's impossible. The Goblin king and the labyrinth don't exist it's just a stupid story for children." Stated Erik in a point of fact manner.

"You really are an awful human, I will be frank and I will use small words to be sure that you understand; now please keep quiet and listen. I am here because you wished me to take two people and I have done what you asked." The calm in Jareth's voice slowly leaving.

The solidity of what Erik had said was now starting to take shape in his mind. "Wait, you took Annie and her friend Ronny? This can't be happening your joking, if you do anything to her I'll... Where are they what did you do to them." He shouted in near hysterics.

"You know perfectly well where they are and you'll what; I will offer you a gift, in exchange for the girls you wished away." Stated Jareth

"I want nothing from you, except to have them back." Erik shouted.

(Jareth grins)"If that is the case then you have thirteen hours to solve my labyrinth, before they become like us." As soon as that sentence was finished leaving his mouth the world around the two changed. Erik's room seemed to melt into a seemingly barren landscape that overlooked a large maze of stone and living plants. In the far distance a castle could be seen in the center of the Labyrinth. Jareth said the words, "such a pity, and his voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once and then disappeared."

Erik was left standing at the top of a hill facing the labyrinth, while Ronny and I were about to wake up to our current predicament.

"I will solve your stupid labyrinth Goblin King, and by doing so I will win our game Annie, Your friend will be the bonus." Erik stated as though he had already defeated the Labyrinth.

"Ronny, Ronny, RONNY wake up," (Ouch I shouldn't have raised my voice, headache) "Wait, hold on this isn't my dorm room," I said while looking around. The room I was in was spaciously sized room with high vaulted ceilings. There wasn't much in the way of furniture everywhere I looked. The only furniture in the room was the pile of pillows the Ronny and I were laying and sitting on.

"What are you talking about Annie?" Ronny asked as she was starting to sit up and rub the sleep from her eyes. That's when she did a quick glance around the room as well. "Why aren't we in your dorm room? This isn't your dorm room!" Ronny said while also glancing around trying to get her barring's.

(Meanwhile in the doorway stood a tall figure with knee high black boots, skin tight gray pants, a poet's shirt and black jacket with blue offsets. He also had wild black hair with blue highlights. How long he was standing there isn't certain, but he was watching Ronny and I as we glanced around the room and not once did we seem to notice that he was standing there.)

"You're right, you aren't in the aboveground. You are in the goblin castle." He said as he walked out of the doorway just enough to be seen and then leaned on the wall. "I believe that you are familiar with the story of the Goblin King?"

We're where!? I said now completely awake while not answering his question. I looked over to the man talking to us, at first glance I thought I was looking at the goblin king but then I remembered that he had blond hair while the man before Ronny and I had black.

Sweet, it's about time I got here. Said Ronny while pulling arm down in a yes motion and eyes closed.

I looked over to Ronny quickly and shook my head, I then returned my attention to the man in the doorway; He was leaning there with his arms crossed and one foot against the wall.

"Well you look like the goblin king, but you're not, are you? I stated as a point of fact.

"You sound certain of yourself, how are you so sure?" He stated almost in a challenge/mocking way.

Ronny was looking at him with a look of yummy eye candy while I crossed my arms across my chest and gave a look that said "try me". He smiled, stood up strait and lifted his hands above his head in a mock I give-up gesture.

"Your right, I'm not the Goblin King, I'm his brother Lebanon. Now then the king will be expecting you, if you two would please follow me."

"Sure I'll follow; I can't believe that I'm actually here." Ronny said while standing to follow Lebanon out of the room and I followed suit.

Both Ronny and I now started to follow Lebanon, I was rubbing my temple thinking, (Of course, Ronny would be happy to be here. She is doing a very good job of containing her excitement, not. My question is, what is she more excited about, being in the castle beyond the goblin city or finding out that Jareth has a twin? I want to know how and why we are here.) I was pulled from my thoughts when Lebanon opened a set of high vault doors and said.

"Brother, they are awake". as we walked into the throne room.

The room was just as described in the movie; however it wasn't messy and didn't have chickens everywhere. The only difference apart from the cleanliness was that instead of one throne there were now two and they were a perfect set.

"Good show them in" said Jareth; it was after he said that, when we walked in and stood before the king and queen of the goblins. Jareth and Sarah each sat on a throne and waited till Ronny and I were in the center of the room standing before them.

Jareth took a breath and began explaining." I trust you both have questions that you would like to ask, including why you are here. The answer is that you two were both brought here because this man, (Jareth formed a crystal in his hand, that showed an image of Erik trying to get in to the labyrinth.) wished you here."

(I interrupt) "Wait one second, Mr. Magic doesn't exist wished us here?"

Jareth ignored my comment and continued. "Yes, you see after your argument, Erik made the wish to prove that magic wasn't real and that I didn't exist, In light of the current situation you can see that his point has been disproved."

I mutter under my breath "No shit Sherlock"

And Ronny interrupts Jareth asking, "So then what happens now? Are Annie and I stuck here or what? Not that I mind being here."

Jareth again continues as if he hadn't heard Ronny, but answered her Question none the less. "You see that is part of the situation, usually the ones that are wished away are young children or babies. They are usually very susceptible to magic and will be turned to what the magic deems best if they are to remain here. There have never been adults or young adults wished here before. Regardless you are at least here until Erik ether beats or fails to beat the Labyrinth."


	2. Chapter 2 Here for A while

Chapter 3

The three of us all walked into Ronny and Dani's room. We all looked around in awe at the spacious quarters. The room was slightly larger than the one I was in because it was formed to accommodate two guests instead of one. The two bed rooms were merged through a giant stone arch and both rooms had a door to the now shared bathroom. I sat on Ronny's dark cherry wood bed, while Ronny and Dani went to the wardrobes to see what the proper attire was.

Ronny opened her wardrobe and let her mouth slightly hang open temporarily while she tried to hide the annoyance at what she found. Ronny then stated clearly annoyed, "Why is there nothing but dresses in this thing?" She then turned her head toward Dani. "Dani, I think this one is yours." Ronny said while looking over her shoulder toward the other bedroom. "There's nothing but dresses in here"

Dani walked till she was just under the stone arch that connected the rooms, a green and red dress hanging over her left arm. "No, Ronny I'm pretty sure that the one in this room is mine, but as to your comment about nothing but dresses... you're right, that's all that is in mine as well. What do you think Annie?"

I looked over at Dani in the archway and stated "I'm fairly certain that your right. If you think about it we would technically be dining with the king of the Labyrinth so formal dress would be required." I got up from my comfortable position on Ronny's bed and walked over to her wardrobe and looked in, Dani also walked over to where Ronny and I were standing. I continued to skim through the wardrobe and said "These dresses all seem to fit the bill for formal attire for dining with the king, except this one" I pulled out the burgundy violet dress with the highly modified neck and reverse v in the front.

Ronny looked at the dress and said "Ooh cute, its mine gimme now!." She squealed and quickly pulled the dress out of my hands and began undressing right in front of us. I turned around so that my back was to Ronny, While Dani started yelling.

Dani yelled "Get behind the dressing screen first" and lobbed a pillow from the bed toward her. Ronny just grinned mischievously and went behind the screen to finish stepping into the burgundy dress. Moments later she stepped out and walked over to the mirror barefoot to look at herself in the dress.

"The goblin king has good tastes, don't you guys think?" Ronny said as she looked at our reflections in the mirror. We looked at her and nodded then Dani started to walk to the changing screen still holding the green and red dress folded over her arms and stated "I hope this dress doesn't look like that when I put it on"

"Dani" I said, "I don't think that you have to worry, your dress will look fine." Turning my head over to Ronny I said "Yes the goblin king has good taste but, that type of outfit he would reserve for Sarah and Sarah alone. I'm fairly certain that another member of his immediate family had a hand or amount of magic in making your dress Ronny. So it seems that regardless you are not staying out of mischief are you?"

Ronny smiled as she thought of Lebanon, but then her face turned to one that said she needed to talk over something seriously with me. "Annie, do you think that Erik will defeat the Labyrinth? I mean we've already been here for about five hours and last we knew he hadn't even made it to the hedge maze yet. I want you to tell me honestly, what do you plan to do to get home?

I was taken aback by her question, but I said "I can ask you the same thing. What do you plan to do Ronny? I cannot and refuse to make a decision for all three of us. When the time comes we will need to control and design our own fates. We will all have to make the choice, similar to one of the other movies that we like. What will we do when we come to the point of no return? As of yet, I cannot answer you Ronny for I don't know what I'll do."

Dani had been dressed for the last few minutes and had been listening to Ronny and my exchange. She was also wondering what was going to happen. She wasn't wished into the labyrinth like they were so in theory she could leave whenever she chose but what about them? What would happen if Erik failed, or in retrospect if he succeeded? Dani said more to herself rather than to anyone "It's best not to think about it dudes, we can't control what happens. We are stuck here either way." Dani now put on a happy face and called out from behind the dressing screen "Are you guys ready to see? I'm coming out!"

We turned to look as Dani came out from behind the screen in a Victorian style dress with a green collar and sleeves that tapered to the elbows before flaring out. The dress also showed a red underlay which complemented the soft jade green and Dani's skin tone beautifully.

"You look beautiful in that dress baby" Said Ronny. "I agree, that style suites you well Dani"

"Thanks guys, I just love it! Annie why aren't you in yours yet? I'm assuming that you've got one to wear as well?"

I laughed a little before saying "I'm sure that I do have one to put on, but I came in here with you two first cause I wanted to see yours, but I suppose that it's my turn to get into a dress isn't it?"

"Yea Annie" said Ronny "You have to look sexy and you know it uh huh. So go get your dress on and we will be in your room shortly, once we find shoes and what not to match our attire, right Dani?"

"Sure Ronny" said Dani "But I think that you have Annie and I both beat in the sexy dress department. But I agree Annie should go put on her dress."

I put my hands up in an ok, ok you win gesture. "I'll go put on the dress, I'll see you two in my room." Having said that I walked out into the hall and closed the door to Ronny and Dani's room. I walked the few steps across the way to my room and went in. I crossed the short distance to the wardrobe by the arched stone set window and looked outside toward the vast Labyrinth before returning my attention to putting on a dress for dinner.

Upon opening the wardrobe I was happy to find a beautifully simple dresses in an, A line style. I removed a rounded neckline long sleeve ice blue dress with a lilac hem and a sliver of silver embroidery that formed around the dress diagonally. I walked over to my own changing screen and placing the dress behind it went to the bathroom and washed my hair and face. I returned to the dress and slipped out of my tiger shirt and jeans and into the dress. "Dang" I thought "This dress really does fit like a glove. I'm not sure if I want to know how exactly he knew our sizes, but I'm pretty sure that they were likely acquired before Ronny and I woke up. But was it creatures of the Labyrinth or magic? Oh well"

I walked out from behind the screen and back over to the wardrobe and opened one of the drawers, it was filled with shoes that would match all of the dresses and then some. I took out a pair of simple white/ ice blue wedge open toed sandals and sat down to put them on.

"Awe Annie! You look adorable, stunning, just perfect." said Ronny as she opened the door and both she and Dani walked in.

"You could have knocked." I said as I stood and walked over to them. "So then I suppose that now we wait till someone comes to escort us to dinner."

"Yes but I do not believe that we will have to wait long so why don't the three of us just sit down and chat, that ok with you two?" Dani said and motioned over to the chairs by the fireplace.

The three of us walked over there and as we neared the fireplace it sprang into life with just enough flame and heat to keep the room comfortable.

Meanwhile Sarah had materialized in the stone maze near the red and blue dog guards that one always told the truth and the other always lied. Hoggle had lead Erik to this part of the labyrinth. She could sense him coming because the dark thoughts were causing a static charge in the air. He then rounded the corner and stopped mid step and looked at Sarah and then to his surroundings.

Erik looked behind him to see that the opening that he had just walked through was now a solid wall. He again turned on Sarah and asked "So which one of his cronies are you, are you here to give me more useless advice?"

Sarah just shook her head, "on the contrary Erik. I am not here to give you advice nor am I anyone's crony. My name is Sarah, and I am the Goblin Queen. You have already met my husband a few times I do believe."

"Yea I've met the bastard. It's his fault that I'm even here" Erik said cockily.

Sarah smiled, but it was a smile that was reed more closely to a threatening one compared to a nice one, but she still spoke to Erik as though they were just having a small conversation at a café instead of the labyrinth. "How, may I ask do you figure that he is the cause of you being here? Was it not you that wished them away? Was it not you that wanted to prove that this place didn't exist?

Erik shouted, "Alright! I get it, I made the wish yes, I wanted to prove that this place didn't exist and I'll be dammed if I'm going to allow her to stay in this perverse place."

Sarah cut in and asked "Her? You are only trying to reach one of the girls? Is it Ronny? No its Annie that is on your mind. What do you think is so terrible about the prospect of those two girls becoming residents of the underground?"

Erik glared at Sarah "You are twisting my words Queen of the Goblins. I said that I'm going to rescue them both. I will reach the Castle and release them from that dungeon that they are likely in, and I will keep them in the real world instead of this fantasy."

"We will see Erik. Now then, which door will you choose?" Said Sarah, and motioned to the doors with her left hand. Erik walked past and then without even talking to the guards opened the blue door and fell down a hole. She then heard the helping hands ask up or down.

"Get me up out of this damn hole!" Erik shouted and then was slowly being lifted out of the hole that leads to the oubliette. "You could have told me" He said glaring hatefully.

Sarah smiled and said "No I couldn't have, because I told you that I was not here to give you any advice, helpful or otherwise, although I can tell you this… I chose down and you are only allowed one choice from the helping hands. Now then, it is nearly time for our guests and I to join my husband for dinner. Farewell Erik, current runner of the Labyrinth" With that Sarah vanished, leaving behind some glitter where she was standing.

Erik's thoughts were growing darker and darker, he was angry, though he didn't quite know what he was angry about. Was it all the times that he was refused or the fact that she had been right the entire time? He started walking through the blue door again this time jumping over the hole with the helping hands and keeping his eyes on the castle. The path he was on continued into a forested area that the deeper he went in, the darker it became till he could no longer see the castle. The trees everywhere he looked grew black and in tortured forms that no human could comprehend an accurate description of. To Erik the trees looked as though they were purposely formed that way to be more oppressive and foreboding to trap all who entered. Talking aloud he said "Another of your games Goblin King? Is this a new way to try and stop me? You should have realized that I won't quit till I defeat you! And this jungle won't deter me. Erik continued to walk forward and didn't even notice that he was being watched by Jereth's brother. Lebanon vanished to go and speak with his brother about the current situation in the Labyrinth.

"_Jereth"_ Lebanon almost shouted. _"The boy has entered Solomon's Wood."_ Lebanon said to Jereth when he appeared in the study.

What is Solomon's Wood? Sarah asked Jereth as she walked over to him.

Lebanon looked at Sarah and bowed before returning his gaze back to his brother whose face showed no emotion though Lebanon knew better.

Jereth looked at his brother with no emotion before turning to Sarah and reluctantly started informing her on what Solomon's Wood was. "Before I can tell you about the wood I need to tell you about the Labyrinth" Jereth said while looking at his wife, and she nodded for him to continue. "Sarah you know that the labyrinth shifts correct?" Again Sarah nodded. "Solomon's Wood is another part of the labyrinth, but the only time that the labyrinth shifts to a point where someone can enter those woods, is when it recognizes that the individual as a threat to the Labyrinth itself and to the Goblin Kingdom… or if it deems that it is necessary for the runner to go through a difficult trial with little to no help."

Sarah asked "So the Labyrinth is alive?"

Jereth continued saying "Yes, the labyrinth is living yet it is not living. You could say that it is in a constant state of suspended animation except for when circumstances demand otherwise. Let us hope however that the labyrinth will decide to return him to another part in a couple of hours"

You mean that he can't just find a way out of there? Sarah asked.

Lebanon answered _"No. That place, though it is a part of the labyrinth is sealed, no way in, and no way out. Think of it as a larger and far more dangerous form of an oubliette. It is a place that not even residents of the labyrinth want to go, let alone without weapons."_

"Indeed, though for the time being, I think that it would be best if we didn't let the girls know about the current situation." Now looking to Lebanon Jereth said "I want you to go and escort them to dinner, Sarah and I will meet you there. I need to inform Hoggle, Sir Didimus, and the one called Ludo about the situation.

With that Sarah, Jereth, and Lebanon disappeared.

We three girls were just talking with one another about nothing in particular when we heard the knock on the door.

"_Excuse me"_ It's Lebanon _"Are the three of you ready to go to dinner?"_

Ronny had left the chair she was sitting on in a hurry to go and open the door to allow Lebanon to enter my room. Dani and I stood and slowly walked over to the door as well. Ronny opened the door and said "Yes we are ready for dinner" Smiling coyly up at Lebanon.

Lebanon looked at Ronny and was very pleased with his work. The burgundy color suited her better than the one previously chosen and the V in the center of her breasts and at the nape of her legs was enticing him to discover all of the curves of her pale, ivory skin. She had kept her hair down and he was a little annoyed that for the time being would be unable to kiss and caress that beautiful neck.

Ronny was also looking at Lebanon and she took notice that he was wearing a similar shade of burgundy to her own but his had hints of bronze hidden in the hem. He was also wearing a poet's shirt underneath his burgundy waist coat. The poet's shirt had an elongated V that was unhidden behind the lavish ruffles of the color for she could still see his mother of pearl skin that suited his obsidian black hair and his well-rounded masculine physique. Still his outfit left enough unseen that she was left wanting to see more to this mysterious figure.

Both seemed to temporarily forget that there were two other people in the vicinity, that is until Lebanon remembered that he was suppose to be escorting the three girls to dinner, clearing his head and throat he said _"Well then shall we be off?"_ while he extended his arm to Ronny. At first she didn't understand why they shouldn't continue with their little escapade and then remembered Annie and Dani. "Killjoy" she thought toward her two friends but she took Lebanon's arm anyway and the two started walking down the corridor toward the dining hall, Dani and I followed. "Neither of us missed their very tangent moment and both seemed to have the same thought of "She is not going to stay out of trouble is she" We looked at one another and shrugged before we started following Lebanon and Ronny again. While we were walking Dani asked "if I were to tell you that I felt that Ronny blamed us for something." I told her that I agreed.

Dani and Annie followed in silence as they walked behind Ronny and Lebanon who securely escorted Ronny. Annie didn't want to know just how far the undressing in their minds had progressed. Her thoughts were on Erik in the labyrinth because he may be more dangerous than Jereth and Sarah knew about. She then felt a poke in her side and was startled out of her thoughts.

"Annie, I don't like that look…" Dani stated in a matter of fact manner. "What were you thinking about?"

"Erik. I don't like the thought of him being in the Labyrinth." I said as I looked back at Dani.

Dani stared at Annie with a little bit of confusion on her face but Annie smiled and said "I'm sure it's nothing, it's probably just that I don't like him, that's all and I don't want him to ruin this place." Annie said as she moved her arms in a grand gesture indicating the underground. Dani nodded her head in understanding and the two girls followed Lebanon and Ronny till the hall ended at two huge double doors in led with sapphire, and goblins carved throughout the length of the two story doors.

Dani asked "How do you guys open these doors they must weigh a ton?"

Lebanon threw his head back and laughed, _"Most creatures of the underground have magic and can just will themselves there so we don't have to open the doors, but for goblins and of course humans the doors have some mechanics so that the slightest push will open them. Of course there are some doors that don't have any mechanics at all but are magical so that they aren't as heavy as they seem."_

"Ohh I see" said Dani "So then a lot of humans come here?"

"_Well yes and no."_ said Lebanon now answering cleverly to impress Ronny, while Annie rolled her eyes. "_Humans are mainly here when wished away by other humans, and the doors have to be somewhat accessible to the runners if they get this far which is extremely rare." _As Lebanon finished answering the Doors opened to reveal a lavish dining hall lighted by hanging chandeliers and torches around the walls by the large gothic style window openings which held no glass. At the far end of the room was the master dining table where Sarah already sat with her hand over her mouth suppressing a giggle. Standing beside her to the left was Jereth with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes which seemed to be shooting death glares at Lebanon while simultaneously seeming welcoming to Ronny, Annie, and Dani. He then said, "Ah you made it; I thought that you may have gotten lost leading them here Lebanon. Did you lose your way?

Lebanon simply smiled with his eyes closed and said _"No your majesty I was simply taking a moment to discuss some of the mechanics of the underground to your guests. Are we late?"_

"Only just, but let us not allow the food to get colder, please escort the girls to their seats." Jereth answered in the calmest tone he could muster. Lebanon then walked each of the girls to their seats, Dani was sitting next to Sarah and Annie was seated next to Dani. Lebanon led Ronny to the second seat to the left of Jereth while he took the seat directly next to the Goblin king.

"So Goblin King," asked Dani, "How's he doing in the labyrinth?"

Jereth stopped short, just before he was about to place his first piece of cut meat into his mouth, and placed hands down to the plate while still holding on to his utensils. His face showed that he was clearly in no real mood to discuss the current runner in his labyrinth. He glanced over to look at each of the three girls now seated at his table before closing his eyes and propping his elbows up and resting his chin on his hands. "The runner is progressing, it is still too soon to tell if he will make it before the thirteen hours is up. He has eight hours left until the clock strikes thirteen." When Jereth finished speaking, again attempting to start his meal. Ronny then asked "How far has Erik gotten in the labyrinth, dude it's kinda his fault we're here and I'd really enjoy kicking his frickin' face in… if he made it far enough." Sarah looked at Jereth and knew that even though he wasn't showing it he was not wanting to continue this conversation. Jereth was about to answer when Annie answered. "I would rather we did not talk about Erik. His running the labyrinth is business and in my opinion business is not meant to be discussed at the dinner or supper table. Your majesties, Lebanon, Dani, Ronny, the meal was delicious but I'm afraid I have lost my appetite." After Annie had finished speaking, she got up from the table and left the room hollering back "I can return to my room on my own thank you." As the doors opened to Annie's departure both Ronny and Dani yelled back "Love ya bye!"

The others at the table stared and watched as the door closed behind her. "_What got under her skin" _Lebanon inquired aloud. Sarah looked at Jereth and spoke to him with the telepathy that they now shared. "She was right in what she said but I feel that there is something deeper on her mind." Jereth closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair and said "I know my love, I felt that earlier, however this is also business and should not be left on the table for discussion." Sarah smiled and then said aloud "Let us let Annie be for a while and besides we need to finish our meal while it's still warm."

Dani stood and motioned to the door "But what about Annie?" Sarah motioned for Dani to sit back down and she did. Sarah then said "Annie will be fine she just needs to be left alone for a while." Everyone finished their meals and then Jereth Motioned to Lebanon to escort the girls back to their rooms. Before departing he said "Thank you for joining us for dinner and now if you'll excuse us, my wife and I have states business to attend to. Jereth then stood and walked the short distance to Sarah's chair and extended his hand to hers which she gladly took and they walked to one of the doors behind the table on the opposite end from the main entrance to the hall and left the room leaving Lebanon, Dani and Ronny in the dining hall.

Ronny stood looking to where Jereth and Sarah had just left and stated aloud "What is it with royalty always having to make fancy schmancy entrances and exits...Douche bags" She then looked over to Lebanon and asked "Well what is it, are y'all just born this way or something?" Lebanon smiled and gave a quick bow before walking over to Ronny to answer her question. He said "Thankfully it is only my brother who was gifted with that rather UN charming, charm. I my dear am a tad more discrete." He retorted mischievously. Ronny just gave him a look and said "You don't have a discrete bone in your whole damn body."

At this Lebanon gave a devilish smile and whispered into her ear "We can debate that later if you so wish, or I could just show you." He finished and just barely grazed his lips on the lobe of her ear when he withdrew. That slight touch was enough to send sparks down his entire body. Lebanon knew that the more this girl was around him the more he wanted her. Oh, he would definitely not be the one to inform her of that and it barely concerned him, but it was there. He saw her fire and wanted to tame her and control her passion. Yet he would wait till the most opportune moment. Lebanon then turned and looked at Dani, "Shall I escort the two of you back to your room or would there be somewhere else that you would wish to go?"

Dani asked "Is there a library? I would like to grab a book or two to read in our room if that's not a problem."

"Of course" said Lebanon "I'll show you to the library, though you'll find that there are a tad more books there than just the literature from your world. Please follow me." Lebanon led Ronny and Dani back down the hall that they had come from when initially going to dinner. The two girls soon came to realize that the library was just a short distance between their room and the outer gardens that Dani had appeared in.

"Here we are." Said Lebanon "The smaller of the libraries." The room was covered from floor to ceiling with various books from biographies to vast multi part novels. There were also many small nooks and landings furnished with many different styles of seating, including a stack of velvet beanbags stacked in a corner on a third story landing. Lebanon continued to say "you will find that most of the literature here is from your world though there will likely be some from elsewhere, you see, goblins aren't too smart when it comes to returning items to the proper places. But go ahead and browse through, see if anything catches your fancy." Dani and Ronny squealed in excitement and then ran off in different directions to explore.

Meanwhile in Jereth's study, Jereth and Sarah were discussing the current situation in the labyrinth. Sarah looked at Jereth who for once wasn't pacing and asked "What are we going to do about Erik? Will the labyrinth release him from Solomon's wood before time runs out?" Jereth walked over to the small sitting area near the fireplace and sat down motioning for Sarah to join him. He said "That is one thing that at the moment we don't have to worry about. You see when the labyrinth sent him there it froze the thirteen hour clock, see." On the small table by the two occupied chairs appeared a miniature version of the thirteen hour grandfather clock. The hands were frozen just after four hours. Sarah said "so even though time is still passing, until Erik is released from the wood the time won't count against him?" Jereth nodded his head in agreement. Jereth said "There is also Annie. I think it would be wise to speak with her privately. The mere mention of him and her whole aura changes." "I agree" said Sarah. "We also need to determine how their friend Dani got here." "Yes… well one task at a time" Jereth then formed a crystal in his hand and called to Hoggle through the crystal. "Hogwort" said Jereth "I would like you to go and find the girl named Annie. Once you find her please inform her that I would like to speak with her and then bring her to my study."

From the crystal Hoggle's voice was heard and he said "Yes sir, though you could just do that yourself" Jereth said "What was that remark?"

"Nothing your majesty I didn't say nothin." Jereth said into the crystal "I see, good, because if you had made a comment about my delegating duties to my subjects then I would throw you directly into the bog of eternal stench." Once Jereth had finished speaking the crystal disappeared and Jereth looked at Sarah who was scowling at him. "What?" He asked

"Will you never get his name right? Also I doubt that you would dump him into the bog" Jereth walked over to Sarah and hugged her before planting a light kiss on her lips, and said "Yes you are right, but it is fun to torment him." Sarah shook her head and said, "Jereth you are hopeless and I hope your brother hasn't learned your bad habits."

Back in the Library Dani had found a stack of velvet bean bags in the corner. Thinking to herself those seem very out of place. Dani turned and walked over to the ledge and scanned the ground floor and as soon as she spotted Lebanon, Dani hollered "Haaay what's with the beanbags, they don't belong here. Lebanon looked up, smiled and disappeared, he then reappeared behind Dani and said "Well I'm fairly certain that Jereth brought them into this world to please Sarah. Dani jumped in her skin, and turned around.

"Don't do that!" Dani shouted "Are you trying to scare the poop outta me?" Lebanon put his hands up and said "No it's just that vanishing and re appearing was a quicker way to get up here."

Ronny looked up at him from a beanbag on the second story landing and hollered up "What was your comment about only your brother having the UN charming charm?" Lebanon again vanished from the platform with Dani and reappeared on the platform in which Ronny was sitting on a beanbag with a book on the floor beside her. Lebanon stood there and said "I never said that I didn't have similar traits to my brother now did I?"

"Similar?" Ronny said, "You guys are the same damn ugly toad." Lebanon leaned down and put one hand on each side of Ronny who was sitting in the beanbag and smirked at her when he said "Now that hurts, my brother and I are not identical."

Ronny smiled back "Oh no… not at all" while looking up at Lebanon smiling devilishly as well. Dani hollered and startled both Lebanon and Ronny. "I found a book that I like so I'm going to go back to the room now I'll see you later Roomy. Also don't forget what Annie said earlier." After Dani said that she smiled cheekily at Ronny, who just glared at her in reply and watched her walk away.

Ronny was still glaring toward the door when Lebanon asked her "What was Miss Dani talking about?" Ronny turned her glare toward Lebanon stuck out her tongue and said "Wouldn't you like to know."

Lebanon's grin grew wider as he leaned closer to Ronny, and now with the extra weight the two sank further down into the beanbag and Lebanon asked "Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope!" Ronny said "and there's nothing you can do about it." Lebanon closed his eyes in thought and then said _"Really? There is nothing I can say?"_ Ronny shook her head vehemently still smiling. Lebanon then said _"Well, if there is nothing I can say then I'll use other means to get that tantalizing piece of information from you."_ Lebanon then leaned his head down and started kissing her neck before plopping down beside her in the beanbag chair. _"Now are you going to tell me?"_ Ronny let out a groan and made as if to get up as a way of giving her answer, but Lebanon reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. She squeaked as she came into contact with his body, her hands rose to put some distance between them by attempting to push him away, but they only ended up caught between their bodies, resting on his chest. Her breath hitched as she noticed how close his face was to hers. _"This is cozy, isn't it?"_ he remarked, an insufferable grin on his face.

"Ummm…Not really" Said Ronny with gritted teeth. Lebanon answered _"I can remedy that situation."_

"You sound sure of yourself Lebanon" Ronny said with a smirk and a hint of annoyance. Lebanon smiled again and shifted his weight so that the two of them sank further down into the beanbag and captured Ronny's lips with his before beginning to kiss down her neckline to her shoulders while his hands were advancing from her sides to the small of her back. Ronny was enjoying what the teasing had led to and was beginning to make some advances of her own, tracing the indentations of the muscles on his back which caused Lebanon to shiver slightly. Lebanon then began to bite and kiss his way back up her neck when the two of them herd the door of the library open.

"Mr. Lebanon?" Called a small pig nosed goblin, "Mr. Lebanon, The king wishes an audience with you, immediately." The goblin finished while scanning the library for Jereth's brother, wondering why he would be here in the first place, but this was where Jereth told him to go to find his brother.

Now annoyed Lebanon answered _"Go away and tell my brother that I am busy, before I through you into the bog of eternal stench."_ His voice resounding of all of the walls in the library having a dramatic effect causing the small goblin to run from the library. Returning his attention to Ronny he said _"now where were we?"_ and again began kissing up her neck when Jereth spoke to him directly through telepathy.

"You will come now Lebanon" The force of the telepathy's intensity telling Lebanon that he could go willingly or by force if need be.

"Danm It." Looking at Ronny who was clearly annoyed at the interruption of the goblin and now was wondering what was on Lebanon's mind.

Ronny asked "What's going on?"

"_I am afraid that there is something that sadly requires my immediate attention."_ Said Lebanon.

Ronny groaned and her head flopped back against the beanbag in frustration. She wanted to finish what he'd started. Hell, she could tell HE wanted to finish what he'd started. Lebanon vanished in a cloud of glitter. Ronny started to leave, she was just turning around to head to her room when a shower of glitter appeared before her and a warm body pulled her close and mashed his lips to hers in a quick kiss before disappearing again.

Now Ronny was really annoyed. "What the fuck" she said more to herself rather than anyone who may be around to hear. "He disappears only to reappear, kiss me, and disappear again. He's not like his brother one bit" she said sarcastically. Making her way to the library doors, Ronny happened to glance down and saw an emerald green leather bound hardcover book titled The Living Labyrinth and the World of the Underground. Ronny picked up that book as well as three others that were written in English and returned to her room where Dani was already sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The three of us all walked into Ronny and Dani's room. We all looked around in awe at the spacious quarters. The room was slightly larger than the one I was in because it was formed to accommodate two guests instead of one. The two bed rooms were merged through a giant stone arch and both rooms had a door to the now shared bathroom. I sat on Ronny's dark cherry wood bed, while Ronny and Dani went to the wardrobes to see what the proper attire was.

Ronny opened her wardrobe and let her mouth slightly hang open temporarily while she tried to hide the annoyance at what she found. Ronny then stated clearly annoyed, "Why is there nothing but dresses in this thing?" She then turned her head toward Dani. "Dani, I think this one is yours." Ronny said while looking over her shoulder toward the other bedroom. "There's nothing but dresses in here"

Dani walked till she was just under the stone arch that connected the rooms, a green and red dress hanging over her left arm. "No, Ronny I'm pretty sure that the one in this room is mine, but as to your comment about nothing but dresses... you're right, that's all that is in mine as well. What do you think Annie?"

I looked over at Dani in the archway and stated "I'm fairly certain that your right. If you think about it we would technically be dining with the king of the Labyrinth so formal dress would be required." I got up from my comfortable position on Ronny's bed and walked over to her wardrobe and looked in, Dani also walked over to where Ronny and I were standing. I continued to skim through the wardrobe and said "These dresses all seem to fit the bill for formal attire for dining with the king, except this one" I pulled out the burgundy violet dress with the highly modified neck and reverse v in the front.

Ronny looked at the dress and said "Ooh cute, its mine gimme now!." She squealed and quickly pulled the dress out of my hands and began undressing right in front of us. I turned around so that my back was to Ronny, While Dani started yelling.

Dani yelled "Get behind the dressing screen first" and lobbed a pillow from the bed toward her. Ronny just grinned mischievously and went behind the screen to finish stepping into the burgundy dress. Moments later she stepped out and walked over to the mirror barefoot to look at herself in the dress.

"The goblin king has good tastes, don't you guys think?" Ronny said as she looked at our reflections in the mirror. We looked at her and nodded then Dani started to walk to the changing screen still holding the green and red dress folded over her arms and stated "I hope this dress doesn't look like that when I put it on"

"Dani" I said, "I don't think that you have to worry, your dress will look fine." Turning my head over to Ronny I said "Yes the goblin king has good taste but, that type of outfit he would reserve for Sarah and Sarah alone. I'm fairly certain that another member of his immediate family had a hand or amount of magic in making your dress Ronny. So it seems that regardless you are not staying out of mischief are you?"

Ronny smiled as she thought of Lebanon, but then her face turned to one that said she needed to talk over something seriously with me. "Annie, do you think that Erik will defeat the Labyrinth? I mean we've already been here for about five hours and last we knew he hadn't even made it to the hedge maze yet. I want you to tell me honestly, what do you plan to do to get home?

I was taken aback by her question, but I said "I can ask you the same thing. What do you plan to do Ronny? I cannot and refuse to make a decision for all three of us. When the time comes we will need to control and design our own fates. We will all have to make the choice, similar to one of the other movies that we like. What will we do when we come to the point of no return? As of yet, I cannot answer you Ronny for I don't know what I'll do."

Dani had been dressed for the last few minutes and had been listening to Ronny and my exchange. She was also wondering what was going to happen. She wasn't wished into the labyrinth like they were so in theory she could leave whenever she chose but what about them? What would happen if Erik failed, or in retrospect if he succeeded? Dani said more to herself rather than to anyone "It's best not to think about it dudes, we can't control what happens. We are stuck here either way." Dani now put on a happy face and called out from behind the dressing screen "Are you guys ready to see? I'm coming out!"

We turned to look as Dani came out from behind the screen in a Victorian style dress with a green collar and sleeves that tapered to the elbows before flaring out. The dress also showed a red underlay which complemented the soft jade green and Dani's skin tone beautifully.

"You look beautiful in that dress baby" Said Ronny. "I agree, that style suites you well Dani"

"Thanks guys, I just love it! Annie why aren't you in yours yet? I'm assuming that you've got one to wear as well?"

I laughed a little before saying "I'm sure that I do have one to put on, but I came in here with you two first cause I wanted to see yours, but I suppose that it's my turn to get into a dress isn't it?"

"Yea Annie" said Ronny "You have to look sexy and you know it uh huh. So go get your dress on and we will be in your room shortly, once we find shoes and what not to match our attire, right Dani?"

"Sure Ronny" said Dani "But I think that you have Annie and I both beat in the sexy dress department. But I agree Annie should go put on her dress."

I put my hands up in an ok, ok you win gesture. "I'll go put on the dress, I'll see you two in my room." Having said that I walked out into the hall and closed the door to Ronny and Dani's room. I walked the few steps across the way to my room and went in. I crossed the short distance to the wardrobe by the arched stone set window and looked outside toward the vast Labyrinth before returning my attention to putting on a dress for dinner.

Upon opening the wardrobe I was happy to find a beautifully simple dresses in an, A line style. I removed a rounded neckline long sleeve ice blue dress with a lilac hem and a sliver of silver embroidery that formed around the dress diagonally. I walked over to my own changing screen and placing the dress behind it went to the bathroom and washed my hair and face. I returned to the dress and slipped out of my tiger shirt and jeans and into the dress. "Dang" I thought "This dress really does fit like a glove. I'm not sure if I want to know how exactly he knew our sizes, but I'm pretty sure that they were likely acquired before Ronny and I woke up. But was it creatures of the Labyrinth or magic? Oh well"

I walked out from behind the screen and back over to the wardrobe and opened one of the drawers, it was filled with shoes that would match all of the dresses and then some. I took out a pair of simple white/ ice blue wedge open toed sandals and sat down to put them on.

"Awe Annie! You look adorable, stunning, just perfect." said Ronny as she opened the door and both she and Dani walked in.

"You could have knocked." I said as I stood and walked over to them. "So then I suppose that now we wait till someone comes to escort us to dinner."

"Yes but I do not believe that we will have to wait long so why don't the three of us just sit down and chat, that ok with you two?" Dani said and motioned over to the chairs by the fireplace.

The three of us walked over there and as we neared the fireplace it sprang into life with just enough flame and heat to keep the room comfortable.

Meanwhile Sarah had materialized in the stone maze near the red and blue dog guards that one always told the truth and the other always lied. Hoggle had lead Erik to this part of the labyrinth. She could sense him coming because the dark thoughts were causing a static charge in the air. He then rounded the corner and stopped mid step and looked at Sarah and then to his surroundings.

Erik looked behind him to see that the opening that he had just walked through was now a solid wall. He again turned on Sarah and asked "So which one of his cronies are you, are you here to give me more useless advice?"

Sarah just shook her head, "on the contrary Erik. I am not here to give you advice nor am I anyone's crony. My name is Sarah, and I am the Goblin Queen. You have already met my husband a few times I do believe."

"Yea I've met the bastard. It's his fault that I'm even here" Erik said cockily.

Sarah smiled, but it was a smile that was reed more closely to a threatening one compared to a nice one, but she still spoke to Erik as though they were just having a small conversation at a café instead of the labyrinth. "How, may I ask do you figure that he is the cause of you being here? Was it not you that wished them away? Was it not you that wanted to prove that this place didn't exist?

Erik shouted, "Alright! I get it, I made the wish yes, I wanted to prove that this place didn't exist and I'll be dammed if I'm going to allow her to stay in this perverse place."

Sarah cut in and asked "Her? You are only trying to reach one of the girls? Is it Ronny? No its Annie that is on your mind. What do you think is so terrible about the prospect of those two girls becoming residents of the underground?"

Erik glared at Sarah "You are twisting my words Queen of the Goblins. I said that I'm going to rescue them both. I will reach the Castle and release them from that dungeon that they are likely in, and I will keep them in the real world instead of this fantasy."

"We will see Erik. Now then, which door will you choose?" Said Sarah, and motioned to the doors with her left hand. Erik walked past and then without even talking to the guards opened the blue door and fell down a hole. She then heard the helping hands ask up or down.

"Get me up out of this damn hole!" Erik shouted and then was slowly being lifted out of the hole that leads to the oubliette. "You could have told me" He said glaring hatefully.

Sarah smiled and said "No I couldn't have, because I told you that I was not here to give you any advice, helpful or otherwise, although I can tell you this… I chose down and you are only allowed one choice from the helping hands. Now then, it is nearly time for our guests and I to join my husband for dinner. Farewell Erik, current runner of the Labyrinth" With that Sarah vanished, leaving behind some glitter where she was standing.

Erik's thoughts were growing darker and darker, he was angry, though he didn't quite know what he was angry about. Was it all the times that he was refused or the fact that she had been right the entire time? He started walking through the blue door again this time jumping over the hole with the helping hands and keeping his eyes on the castle. The path he was on continued into a forested area that the deeper he went in, the darker it became till he could no longer see the castle. The trees everywhere he looked grew black and in tortured forms that no human could comprehend an accurate description of. To Erik the trees looked as though they were purposely formed that way to be more oppressive and foreboding to trap all who entered. Talking aloud he said "Another of your games Goblin King? Is this a new way to try and stop me? You should have realized that I won't quit till I defeat you! And this jungle won't deter me. Erik continued to walk forward and didn't even notice that he was being watched by Jareth's brother. Lebanon vanished to go and speak with his brother about the current situation in the Labyrinth.

"_Jareth"_ Lebanon almost shouted. _"The boy has entered Solomon's Wood."_ Lebanon said to Jareth when he appeared in the study.

What is Solomon's Wood? Sarah asked Jareth as she walked over to him.

Lebanon looked at Sarah and bowed before returning his gaze back to his brother whose face showed no emotion though Lebanon knew better.

Jareth looked at his brother with no emotion before turning to Sarah and reluctantly started informing her on what Solomon's Wood was. "Before I can tell you about the wood I need to tell you about the Labyrinth" Jareth said while looking at his wife, and she nodded for him to continue. "Sarah you know that the labyrinth shifts correct?" Again Sarah nodded. "Solomon's Wood is another part of the labyrinth, but the only time that the labyrinth shifts to a point where someone can enter those woods, is when it recognizes that the individual as a threat to the Labyrinth itself and to the Goblin Kingdom… or if it deems that it is necessary for the runner to go through a difficult trial with little to no help."

Sarah asked "So the Labyrinth is alive?"

Jareth continued saying "Yes, the labyrinth is living yet it is not living. You could say that it is in a constant state of suspended animation except for when circumstances demand otherwise. Let us hope however that the labyrinth will decide to return him to another part in a couple of hours"

You mean that he can't just find a way out of there? Sarah asked.

Lebanon answered _"No. That place, though it is a part of the labyrinth is sealed, no way in, and no way out. Think of it as a larger and far more dangerous form of an oubliette. It is a place that not even residents of the labyrinth want to go, let alone without weapons."_

"Indeed, though for the time being, I think that it would be best if we didn't let the girls know about the current situation." Now looking to Lebanon Jareth said "I want you to go and escort them to dinner, Sarah and I will meet you there. I need to inform Hoggle, Sir Didimus, and the one called Ludo about the situation.

With that Sarah, Jareth, and Lebanon disappeared.

We three girls were just talking with one another about nothing in particular when we heard the knock on the door.

"_Excuse me"_ It's Lebanon _"Are the three of you ready to go to dinner?"_

Ronny had left the chair she was sitting on in a hurry to go and open the door to allow Lebanon to enter my room. Dani and I stood and slowly walked over to the door as well. Ronny opened the door and said "Yes we are ready for dinner" Smiling coyly up at Lebanon.

Lebanon looked at Ronny and was very pleased with his work. The burgundy color suited her better than the one previously chosen and the V in the center of her breasts and at the nape of her legs was enticing him to discover all of the curves of her pale, ivory skin. She had kept her hair down and he was a little annoyed that for the time being would be unable to kiss and caress that beautiful neck.

Ronny was also looking at Lebanon and she took notice that he was wearing a similar shade of burgundy to her own but his had hints of bronze hidden in the hem. He was also wearing a poet's shirt underneath his burgundy waist coat. The poet's shirt had an elongated V that was unhidden behind the lavish ruffles of the color for she could still see his mother of pearl skin that suited his obsidian black hair and his well-rounded masculine physique. Still his outfit left enough unseen that she was left wanting to see more to this mysterious figure.

Both seemed to temporarily forget that there were two other people in the vicinity, that is until Lebanon remembered that he was suppose to be escorting the three girls to dinner, clearing his head and throat he said _"Well then shall we be off?"_ while he extended his arm to Ronny. At first she didn't understand why they shouldn't continue with their little escapade and then remembered Annie and Dani. "Killjoy" she thought toward her two friends but she took Lebanon's arm anyway and the two started walking down the corridor toward the dining hall, Dani and I followed. "Neither of us missed their very tangent moment and both seemed to have the same thought of "She is not going to stay out of trouble is she" We looked at one another and shrugged before we started following Lebanon and Ronny again. While we were walking Dani asked "if I were to tell you that I felt that Ronny blamed us for something." I told her that I agreed.

Dani and Annie followed in silence as they walked behind Ronny and Lebanon who securely escorted Ronny. Annie didn't want to know just how far the undressing in their minds had progressed. Her thoughts were on Erik in the labyrinth because he may be more dangerous than Jareth and Sarah knew about. She then felt a poke in her side and was startled out of her thoughts.

"Annie, I don't like that look…" Dani stated in a matter of fact manner. "What were you thinking about?"

"Erik. I don't like the thought of him being in the Labyrinth." I said as I looked back at Dani.

Dani stared at Annie with a little bit of confusion on her face but Annie smiled and said "I'm sure it's nothing, it's probably just that I don't like him, that's all and I don't want him to ruin this place." Annie said as she moved her arms in a grand gesture indicating the underground. Dani nodded her head in understanding and the two girls followed Lebanon and Ronny till the hall ended at two huge double doors in led with sapphire, and goblins carved throughout the length of the two story doors.

Dani asked "How do you guys open these doors they must weigh a ton?"

Lebanon threw his head back and laughed, _"Most creatures of the underground have magic and can just will themselves there so we don't have to open the doors, but for goblins and of course humans the doors have some mechanics so that the slightest push will open them. Of course there are some doors that don't have any mechanics at all but are magical so that they aren't as heavy as they seem."_

"Ohh I see" said Dani "So then a lot of humans come here?"

"_Well yes and no."_ said Lebanon now answering cleverly to impress Ronny, while Annie rolled her eyes. "_Humans are mainly here when wished away by other humans, and the doors have to be somewhat accessible to the runners if they get this far which is extremely rare." _As Lebanon finished answering the Doors opened to reveal a lavish dining hall lighted by hanging chandeliers and torches around the walls by the large gothic style window openings which held no glass. At the far end of the room was the master dining table where Sarah already sat with her hand over her mouth suppressing a giggle. Standing beside her to the left was Jareth with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes which seemed to be shooting death glares at Lebanon while simultaneously seeming welcoming to Ronny, Annie, and Dani. He then said, "Ah you made it; I thought that you may have gotten lost leading them here Lebanon. Did you lose your way?

Lebanon simply smiled with his eyes closed and said _"No your majesty I was simply taking a moment to discuss some of the mechanics of the underground to your guests. Are we late?"_

"Only just, but let us not allow the food to get colder, please escort the girls to their seats." Jareth answered in the calmest tone he could muster. Lebanon then walked each of the girls to their seats, Dani was sitting next to Sarah and Annie was seated next to Dani. Lebanon led Ronny to the second seat to the left of Jareth while he took the seat directly next to the Goblin king.

"So Goblin King," asked Dani, "How's he doing in the labyrinth?"

Jareth stopped short, just before he was about to place his first piece of cut meat into his mouth, and placed hands down to the plate while still holding on to his utensils. His face showed that he was clearly in no real mood to discuss the current runner in his labyrinth. He glanced over to look at each of the three girls now seated at his table before closing his eyes and propping his elbows up and resting his chin on his hands. "The runner is progressing, it is still too soon to tell if he will make it before the thirteen hours is up. He has eight hours left until the clock strikes thirteen." When Jareth finished speaking, again attempting to start his meal. Ronny then asked "How far has Erik gotten in the labyrinth, dude it's kinda his fault we're here and I'd really enjoy kicking his frickin' face in… if he made it far enough." Sarah looked at Jareth and knew that even though he wasn't showing it he was not wanting to continue this conversation. Jareth was about to answer when Annie answered. "I would rather we did not talk about Erik. His running the labyrinth is business and in my opinion business is not meant to be discussed at the dinner or supper table. Your majesties, Lebanon, Dani, Ronny, the meal was delicious but I'm afraid I have lost my appetite." After Annie had finished speaking, she got up from the table and left the room hollering back "I can return to my room on my own thank you." As the doors opened to Annie's departure both Ronny and Dani yelled back "Love ya bye!"

The others at the table stared and watched as the door closed behind her. "_What got under her skin" _Lebanon inquired aloud. Sarah looked at Jareth and spoke to him with the telepathy that they now shared. "She was right in what she said but I feel that there is something deeper on her mind." Jareth closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair and said "I know my love, I felt that earlier, however this is also business and should not be left on the table for discussion." Sarah smiled and then said aloud "Let us let Annie be for a while and besides we need to finish our meal while it's still warm."

Dani stood and motioned to the door "But what about Annie?" Sarah motioned for Dani to sit back down and she did. Sarah then said "Annie will be fine she just needs to be left alone for a while." Everyone finished their meals and then Jareth Motioned to Lebanon to escort the girls back to their rooms. Before departing he said "Thank you for joining us for dinner and now if you'll excuse us, my wife and I have states business to attend to. Jareth then stood and walked the short distance to Sarah's chair and extended his hand to hers which she gladly took and they walked to one of the doors behind the table on the opposite end from the main entrance to the hall and left the room leaving Lebanon, Dani and Ronny in the dining hall.

Ronny stood looking to where Jareth and Sarah had just left and stated aloud "What is it with royalty always having to make fancy schmancy entrances and exits...Douche bags" She then looked over to Lebanon and asked "Well what is it, are y'all just born this way or something?" Lebanon smiled and gave a quick bow before walking over to Ronny to answer her question. He said "Thankfully it is only my brother who was gifted with that rather UN charming, charm. I my dear am a tad more discrete." He retorted mischievously. Ronny just gave him a look and said "You don't have a discrete bone in your whole damn body."

At this Lebanon gave a devilish smile and whispered into her ear "We can debate that later if you so wish, or I could just show you." He finished and just barely grazed his lips on the lobe of her ear when he withdrew. That slight touch was enough to send sparks down his entire body. Lebanon knew that the more this girl was around him the more he wanted her. Oh, he would definitely not be the one to inform her of that and it barely concerned him, but it was there. He saw her fire and wanted to tame her and control her passion. Yet he would wait till the most opportune moment. Lebanon then turned and looked at Dani, "Shall I escort the two of you back to your room or would there be somewhere else that you would wish to go?"

Dani asked "Is there a library? I would like to grab a book or two to read in our room if that's not a problem."

"Of course" said Lebanon "I'll show you to the library, though you'll find that there are a tad more books there than just the literature from your world. Please follow me." Lebanon led Ronny and Dani back down the hall that they had come from when initially going to dinner. The two girls soon came to realize that the library was just a short distance between their room and the outer gardens that Dani had appeared in.

"Here we are." Said Lebanon "The smaller of the libraries." The room was covered from floor to ceiling with various books from biographies to vast multi part novels. There were also many small nooks and landings furnished with many different styles of seating, including a stack of velvet beanbags stacked in a corner on a third story landing. Lebanon continued to say "you will find that most of the literature here is from your world though there will likely be some from elsewhere, you see, goblins aren't too smart when it comes to returning items to the proper places. But go ahead and browse through, see if anything catches your fancy." Dani and Ronny squealed in excitement and then ran off in different directions to explore.

Meanwhile in Jareth's study, Jareth and Sarah were discussing the current situation in the labyrinth. Sarah looked at Jareth who for once wasn't pacing and asked "What are we going to do about Erik? Will the labyrinth release him from Solomon's wood before time runs out?" Jareth walked over to the small sitting area near the fireplace and sat down motioning for Sarah to join him. He said "That is one thing that at the moment we don't have to worry about. You see when the labyrinth sent him there it froze the thirteen hour clock, see." On the small table by the two occupied chairs appeared a miniature version of the thirteen hour grandfather clock. The hands were frozen just after four hours. Sarah said "so even though time is still passing, until Erik is released from the wood the time won't count against him?" Jareth nodded his head in agreement. Jareth said "There is also Annie. I think it would be wise to speak with her privately. The mere mention of him and her whole aura changes." "I agree" said Sarah. "We also need to determine how their friend Dani got here." "Yes… well one task at a time" Jareth then formed a crystal in his hand and called to Hoggle through the crystal. "Hogwort" said Jareth "I would like you to go and find the girl named Annie. Once you find her please inform her that I would like to speak with her and then bring her to my study."

From the crystal Hoggle's voice was heard and he said "Yes sir, though you could just do that yourself" Jareth said "What was that remark?"

"Nothing your majesty I didn't say nothin." Jareth said into the crystal "I see, good, because if you had made a comment about my delegating duties to my subjects then I would throw you directly into the bog of eternal stench." Once Jareth had finished speaking the crystal disappeared and Jareth looked at Sarah who was scowling at him. "What?" He asked

"Will you never get his name right? Also I doubt that you would dump him into the bog" Jareth walked over to Sarah and hugged her before planting a light kiss on her lips, and said "Yes you are right, but it is fun to torment him." Sarah shook her head and said, "Jareth you are hopeless and I hope your brother hasn't learned your bad habits."

Back in the Library Dani had found a stack of velvet bean bags in the corner. Thinking to herself those seem very out of place. Dani turned and walked over to the ledge and scanned the ground floor and as soon as she spotted Lebanon, Dani hollered "Haaay what's with the beanbags, they don't belong here. Lebanon looked up, smiled and disappeared, he then reappeared behind Dani and said "Well I'm fairly certain that Jareth brought them into this world to please Sarah. Dani jumped in her skin, and turned around.

"Don't do that!" Dani shouted "Are you trying to scare the poop outta me?" Lebanon put his hands up and said "No it's just that vanishing and re appearing was a quicker way to get up here."

Ronny looked up at him from a beanbag on the second story landing and hollered up "What was your comment about only your brother having the UN charming charm?" Lebanon again vanished from the platform with Dani and reappeared on the platform in which Ronny was sitting on a beanbag with a book on the floor beside her. Lebanon stood there and said "I never said that I didn't have similar traits to my brother now did I?"

"Similar?" Ronny said, "You guys are the same damn ugly toad." Lebanon leaned down and put one hand on each side of Ronny who was sitting in the beanbag and smirked at her when he said "Now that hurts, my brother and I are not identical."

Ronny smiled back "Oh no… not at all" while looking up at Lebanon smiling devilishly as well. Dani hollered and startled both Lebanon and Ronny. "I found a book that I like so I'm going to go back to the room now I'll see you later Roomy. Also don't forget what Annie said earlier." After Dani said that she smiled cheekily at Ronny, who just glared at her in reply and watched her walk away.

Ronny was still glaring toward the door when Lebanon asked her "What was Miss Dani talking about?" Ronny turned her glare toward Lebanon stuck out her tongue and said "Wouldn't you like to know."

Lebanon's grin grew wider as he leaned closer to Ronny, and now with the extra weight the two sank further down into the beanbag and Lebanon asked "Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope!" Ronny said "and there's nothing you can do about it." Lebanon closed his eyes in thought and then said _"Really? There is nothing I can say?"_ Ronny shook her head vehemently still smiling. Lebanon then said _"Well, if there is nothing I can say then I'll use other means to get that tantalizing piece of information from you."_ Lebanon then leaned his head down and started kissing her neck before plopping down beside her in the beanbag chair. _"Now are you going to tell me?"_ Ronny let out a groan and made as if to get up as a way of giving her answer, but Lebanon reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. She squeaked as she came into contact with his body, her hands rose to put some distance between them by attempting to push him away, but they only ended up caught between their bodies, resting on his chest. Her breath hitched as she noticed how close his face was to hers. _"This is cozy, isn't it?"_ he remarked, an insufferable grin on his face.

"Ummm…Not really" Said Ronny with gritted teeth. Lebanon answered _"I can remedy that situation."_

"You sound sure of yourself Lebanon" Ronny said with a smirk and a hint of annoyance. Lebanon smiled again and shifted his weight so that the two of them sank further down into the beanbag and captured Ronny's lips with his before beginning to kiss down her neckline to her shoulders while his hands were advancing from her sides to the small of her back. Ronny was enjoying what the teasing had led to and was beginning to make some advances of her own, tracing the indentations of the muscles on his back which caused Lebanon to shiver slightly. Lebanon then began to bite and kiss his way back up her neck when the two of them herd the door of the library open.

"Mr. Lebanon?" Called a small pig nosed goblin, "Mr. Lebanon, The king wishes an audience with you, immediately." The goblin finished while scanning the library for Jareth's brother, wondering why he would be here in the first place, but this was where Jareth told him to go to find his brother.

Now annoyed Lebanon answered _"Go away and tell my brother that I am busy, before I through you into the bog of eternal stench."_ His voice resounding of all of the walls in the library having a dramatic effect causing the small goblin to run from the library. Returning his attention to Ronny he said _"now where were we?"_ and again began kissing up her neck when Jareth spoke to him directly through telepathy.

"You will come now Lebanon" The force of the telepathy's intensity telling Lebanon that he could go willingly or by force if need be.

"Danm It." Looking at Ronny who was clearly annoyed at the interruption of the goblin and now was wondering what was on Lebanon's mind.

Ronny asked "What's going on?"

"_I am afraid that there is something that sadly requires my immediate attention."_ Said Lebanon.

Ronny groaned and her head flopped back against the beanbag in frustration. She wanted to finish what he'd started. Hell, she could tell HE wanted to finish what he'd started. Lebanon vanished in a cloud of glitter. Ronny started to leave, she was just turning around to head to her room when a shower of glitter appeared before her and a warm body pulled her close and mashed his lips to hers in a quick kiss before disappearing again.

Now Ronny was really annoyed. "What the fuck" she said more to herself rather than anyone who may be around to hear. "He disappears only to reappear, kiss me, and disappear again. He's not like his brother one bit" she said sarcastically. Making her way to the library doors, Ronny happened to glance down and saw an emerald green leather bound hardcover book titled The Living Labyrinth and the World of the Underground. Ronny picked up that book as well as three others that were written in English and returned to her room where Dani was already sleeping.


	4. Reviews to documents

Bush 1

Hi everyone, First let me thank you for taking the time to read my story, and t write your reviews. The reviews/critiques will help me to further my writing.

I am sorry if my story made any one angry as it did on person who reviewed me, I'm doing the best I can to make this story something fun to read and if you want to give me a bad review then please do so, but let me know why you didn't like it, instead of just saying that its shit and it sucks.

Again thank you to all and I hope that you stick with me through the duration of the story.


End file.
